darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
House by the sea
Burke Devlin and Victoria Winters were engaged to be married. Burke asked Elizabeth Collins Stoddard if he could purchase the house by the sea known as Seaview for Vicki and him to live in after they wed (335). Elizabeth cannot sell Seaview to Burke, per an agreement in an old Collins family will. The last member of the family to live in the house--one Caleb Collins--had a morbid fear of strangers, and made a provision in his will that it cannot be sold to someone outside the Collins family for 100 years. That proviso will be up in 5 years. Elizabeth is deeply sorry over the matter; Burke is angered. She intends to give Seaview to Victoria and Burke as a wedding present as soon as it is legally available. After the disappearance of Cassandra Collins (547/548), Nicholas Blair asked Roger if there was, perhaps somewhere on the Collinwood estate where he could live, close enough that he could be there if Cassandra returned, but out of the main house so that his continued presence would not be painfully felt (549). Roger found the House by the sea, which was close enough to walk to the ocean, Collinwood, or The Old House quickly. The house contained a large drawing room, a cellar (sometimes called the basement), a second floor, and a third floor. A hallway outside the drawing room led to the front door. Whether or not there were any other outside doors is unknown. In addition to Nicholas, the house also served as a home for Angélique, Adam, and Eve. Angélique's coffin was kept in the cellar (549/572), where it was discovered by Tom Jennings (554), Angélique's first victim, who was buried under the floor after he was staked by Julia and Barnabas (630). We learn this in episode (630) when Nicholas digs him up. The cellar can be accessed from either the drawing room or the hallway. The vampire Angélique bites Joe Haskell on the neck in the large drawing room, making Joe her second victim (560). The Mirror is a tool of Nicholas Blair’s and makes its first appearance in the drawing room when he looks into it to see his own reflection which transforms into a vision of Victoria Winters (558, 559). The mirror was kept in the drawing room until Angélique stole it (622). Professor Stokes states that "all the sleeping quarters are on the second floor" and that there are three bedrooms. The master bedroom at the end of the corridor belongs to Nicholas, "it is depressingly overdecorated" (605). Two other bedrooms exist. The one on the right belongs to Eve (as it smells of cologne). Adam's is on the end. Stokes mentions the third floor, but says it is only used for storage. The House by the sea was also referred to as Seaview, Nicholas' house, and The House by the Ocean. Appearances 335, 549, 554, 558, 559, 560, 561, 562, 563, 572, 573, 575, 580, 600, 601, 602, 605, 607, 608, 609, 611, 620, 621, 622, 624, 630 House by the sea